1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recognizing speech and more specifically to dialog modeling.
2. Introduction
Dialog modeling is a way to represent a dialog in an understandable, usable structure. Considerable work in the art has been devoted to discourse parsing, including dialog parsing. Much of this work has been focused on offline parsing of the rhetorical and/or semantic structure of a text monologue. Dialog models can be built online for dialog management, or offline for dialog mining and summarization. Corpora of spoken dialog are now widely and increasingly available, and frequently come with annotations for tasks (such as games), dialog acts, named entities, and elements of syntactic structure. These types of information can provide rich clues for building dialog models which current approaches to dialog modeling frequently underutilize or ignore.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved way to model dialog structure using annotations so that the model can be used to understand and reason about the dialog.